Out At Night
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Two men are out at night until the Alpha wolf decides to pay a visit. What do they do? Call State Farm.


_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story, but first I want to say thank on all the reviews you readers have been giving me. I'm glad I made you laugh with my stupidity of writing. Anyways, this story was inspired by a State Farm commercial with the two dudes in a car trying to escape from the buffalo or whatever it is. I decided to twist it around with my own touch, so sit back and enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: Went to court, couldn't get the rights, oh well…**

* * *

><p>It was a dark, clear night in Beacon Hills; the moon was shining bring light to the deserted woods, but it wasn't the full moon, sadly. It was late at night, 10:01 to be exact and pretty much everyone is in their homes getting ready to sleep. Everyone expect two young men, who were parked on the side road of the woods, chattering about who knows what. What idiots would be out at night, with civilization nowhere in sight? These two of course, apparently they haven't heard about the animal attacks happening lately. The guys in the car were both eating cheeseburgers with French fries and drinking coke. What they didn't notice was a pair of red eyes lurking in the woods…<p>

"Hey, Matt, pass the ketchup will ya'?" asked Rick who's mouth was filled with fries, the drink in his left hand and his burger on his lap. Matt looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hold on…where's the damn ketchup…" mumble Matt as he started digging through the endless pit of napkins and wrappers inside the bag. Finally feeling what he needed, he took it out and handed it to his friend you just said a thank you. Matt now finishing his dinner, licked his fingers which were covered with cheese and grease. He then turned on the radio and the song _6 Foot 7 Foot_ started playing into the car. Both Matt and Rick started singing along, but were done very horribly. The more the song blasted, the louder the two sang; that until Rick saw a movement outside; Matt notice he stopped singing and spoke.

"Hey man, why'd you stop singin'?"

"I-I thought I saw…nah, must be my mind playin' tricks on me."

"Yeah, that must be it." Matt started nodding his head to the beat of the song, but Rick didn't. He knew he saw something, he knew something was out there, but what? With a sigh, he gave up and followed what Matt did. In a matter of seconds, both men felt a huge push from the driver's side. The radio stopped suddenly and silence took over; a spooky sound was heard, you know the kind of music the movies play when something big and scary is about to happen, yeah that. Rick looked around in the car frantically, where the hell is that sound coming from?

"Damn, where's my phone? Ah, here it is!" Matt was holding a cell phone that was playing the spook music and made Rick glare.

"What the hell man! Why do you have that as you're ringtone?" an angry Rick said, he pushed him slightly on the arm.

"Sorry man, it sounded cool…" Rick shook his head sadly and put a hand on his forehead, Matt turned off his phone and faced his buddy, "There, it off." Both sat in silence until another push came, but on the passenger's side this time. It was harder than the last one, but it was enough to make them freak out.

"Man, what do we do!" said a horrified Rick.

"Say the jingle man! Say it!" said Matt, he looked like he was about to pass out; Rick nodded.

"Okay, okay! Like a good neighbor State Farm is there!"

"Hello boys!" Both men turned around and screamed at the voice behind them, another push was made, but in front of the car. It showed a huge animal, but much bigger than a normal animal. Its eyes were red with angry, power and hunger; the claws were sharp and ready to kill. The man in the back looked mortified and looked at Rick, "Say the jingle again!"

"Like a good neighbor State Farm is there-"

"In my office!" All three were teleported out of the car and inside an office. Finally the three were safe and sound from the beast. Back at the car scene; Derek, Scott and Stiles observed the damage vehicle. Derek roamed around the car, touching the smashed window and slash marks left on the driver's seat.

"The Alpha was here."

"You sure?" asked Scott, Derek nodded.

"Hey Derek, doesn't this remind you of when your car was destroyed?" asked Stiles with a finger on his chin.

"Shut up!" growled Derek and he walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there you go! Another story done, also I made a reference to my last story I did called 'Car Insurance Battle'. So if you didn't get the ending, I suggest you read the other story first. Until next time!<strong>_

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


End file.
